boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mega Crab/@comment-26323152-20160116040558/@comment-26323152-20160117045313
It looks that my post might have offended at least some people. My apologies. After all it is your money, not mine, and we are all free to decide what to do within various constraints, which we all have. IMHO, Boom Beach (BB) is one of the very unique free-to-play (FtP) games, in which you CANNOT buy all your way to the top simply because there is a resource, which you cannot buy at all, but which is desperately needed to get to the top. That's the power powder. In addition, a brilliant idea about the use of different statues created extra dimensions for the experience. For example, the other well-known Super Cell game, Clash of Clans (CoC), has neither of these and so many people just get frustrated after playing CoC for a couple of years and then hitting the wall. What’s more, BB has a self-correcting mechanism, which allows the players who made wrong decisions to recover and continue playing. Again, many FtP games are not that lenient. Try to rush you TH in CoC. The loot goes down but you will be presented to stronger opponents when someone attacks your base on a daily basis. And so it is very difficult to correct such a mistake in CoC. Try to rush in BB. Well, you might get surrounded by the players, which you can neither beat nor defend against. Fine. Just stop attacking for a few days, while upgrading defenses. Then you VPs will drop AND your base will be no longer placed on other player’s maps. And so you can farm and recover from the mistakes. Now, back to the Mega Crab. We all were doing just Ok before the Mega Crab had surfaced. After all, and unless you want to substantially speed up the upgrades, the game is designed to be played for about a year and a half (http://boombeach.wikia.com/wiki/Cumulative_Costs). So a week of overindulgence with the Mega Crab will not make a big dent on that time scale. If you do want to get to the top in the Mega Crab competition, here is the math. The crab lasts for 7 days and a new attack is added every 3 hours. That’s (24/3)*7 = 56 possible attacks plus the starting 3 = 59 (ok about 60 attacks). To get to the top you need to go full boost, which will last for 3 hours and if you lose all the troops but do not do instant finish, then you can do about 3 attack during boost time (ok, more with warriors, less with tanks). So it is maximum 60/3 = 20 full boosts or just about 200 power powders and no diamonds! I’ve seen top players boosting 6-7 ice statues for about a month and that much more than that. If you do want to chase the top, has the troops, skills, statues, and enough power powder but don’t what to spent around 200 power powder, then you can use diamonds to do instant finish of the troops. That’s Ok. The question is what shall the rest of us (who don’t chase the top) do? If you look at the page http://boombeach.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_Cost_of_Time_Calculator then you will see how much time you can shave off using diamonds. A crate of diamonds (14,000 diamonds at about $120 a piece) will decrease the upgrade time of let’s say scorchers/grenadiers/high level tanks/etc. (about 8 diamonds per hour) by 14,000/8 = 1,750 hours or about 73 days. That’s less than 10% of the total upgrade time (425+473 days). Lower level troops or any buildings will result in even smaller benefit…